


We Should Have Stayed in Erebor

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Squeamish Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is pregnant with Fili's child and he and Thorin are out in the wilderness while Fili takes care of the throne. Kili goes into labor and Thorin has to help him deliver the baby in the middle of nowhere when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Have Stayed in Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt:  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9782293#t9782293

Kili leaned against the tree as he moaned in pain. Thorin was being to realize this had been a supremely bad idea. Fili was going to kill him. 

“Uncle” Kili cried pitifully. He reached out for his uncle’s hand.

Thorin took the younger dwarf’s hand and let him squeeze his fingers. What had possessed him to bring his heavily pregnant nephew on a walk through the nearby forest; he couldn’t remember. Thorin was trying desperately not to panic.

It had started out as a way to give Fili some experience with a king’s duties and- if Thorin was being honest- to get out of his duties for a day. Fili had been reluctant to leave his brother, especially so far along in his pregnancy. Thorin had promised his eldest nephew that he would take care of Kili and their child. The walk had actually been Kili’s idea; he had wanted to spend time in the forest. Thorin was realizing he should have insisted that they stay in Erebor.

Now, Thorin was trying to stay calm while his youngest nephew went through the processes of labor in the middle of the forest. They were alone and the only one who knew they were here was Dwalin and he wouldn’t notice they hadn’t returned for some time. 

Time was running out, dwarven deliveries were fast bloody and brutal. Once labor had started it took only an hour or two. 

Thorin spread out the blanket Kili had brought and made his nephew lie down. “Your brother’s going to kill me,” Thorin muttered as he helped Kili out of his bloodied bottoms. 

Kili screamed in response. The waves of pain seemed to be coming more frequently and intense. Thorin was still slightly shocked and still trying not to panic. He was going to have to deliver this baby. The thought scared him; he had no idea how to deliver a child. Thorin began to think of every worst-case scenario possible, he was panicking.

“STOP IT!” Kili screamed through the next contraction “You have to stay calm and help me.” The younger dwarf panted as he flopped back

“I don’t know how to deliver a baby!” Thorin said anxiously 

“But my body does” Kili said curling up in pain “Just catch” 

Thorin nodded and knelt at his nephew’s knees. He looked awkwardly at his nephew as if to as get instructions. 

Kili moaned and said, “Is the canal fully formed?”

“I don’t…” Thorin trailed as Kili grabbed him by the collar

“I don’t care, just check or Fili will become the king a lot sooner than we all planned!” Kili screamed. “I need to pass a dwarf through that passage, so check if it’s formed!”

Thorin pulled away from his angry nephew just a little and checked for the birth canal. Thorin gagged a little when he saw fully formed bloodied passage. He felt a little faint and Kili moaned what sounded like suck it up queenie. “It’s formed” the king gasped out.

Before Thorin knew it Kili was ready to push. The actual birth was a blur of blood and screams. He had to watch as the baby pushed his nephew’s body to its limits. To Thorin it seemed as if this nightmare would never end. That was until he was holding a wiggly, bloody, screaming baby. 

“What is it?” Kili asked, trying to see his wailing child 

“A girl” Thorin said breathily. Kili laughed airily, he’d known it was a girl.

“You need to cut the cord. Do you have anything to tie of the cord with?” Kili asked wearily 

Thorin wordlessly ripped some strips of fabric. Kili instructed his uncle how to cut the cord and deliver the placenta. Thorin cleaned the newborn gently, wrapped her in his jacket and handed her to Kili.

“Hello baby” Kili whispered to the little girl. The baby quieted once she was securely in her parent’s arms. Thorin sat on the ground and propped his nephew on his shoulder. 

Thorin finally took a minute to look over his great-niece. She had dark hair and bright red skin. When she opened her eyes, he saw that she had bright blue eyes. She was an angel in Thorin’s eyes. “Did you have a name for her?” he asked stroking her hair.

“Iolite” Kili whispered with his eyes closed. He began to nod off on his uncle’s shoulder. Iolite was pressed to his chest, feeding for the first time. 

Thorin watched his youngest nephew sleep. Kili looked so young, but today he had taken control in a situation that had made Thorin freeze. He wasn’t the same little dwarfling that Thorin had to keep an extra close eye on. He was a parent. It finally settled in just how old he really was.

The king settled his nephew and his daughter into his arms. Kili instinctively curled so that his daughter sat between Thorin and himself. He began his journey back to Erebor.

By the time Thorin had made it out of the forest they had been gone for about five hours. Dwalin was leading a small group of dwarves toward the forest with Fili standing next to him. 

It was Dwalin that noticed him first. “Over there” Dwalin said pointing at the king

“Kili!” Fili yelled. He ran toward his uncle and his brother. He stopped short in front of Thorin looking at Kili’s sleeping form.

The younger work at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Fili” Kili said with a tired smile

“Are you alright, is the baby?” the older dwarf asked, kissing his brother’s forehead tenderly.

“She fine” Kili said as Iolite decided to make herself known

“Did you…?” Fili asked in shock

“Yeah. And you should have seen Thorin freaking out.” Kili said with a tired laugh as he tried to sooth his daughter.

“Can I?” Fili asked looking at his daughter

Kili smiled and handed Fili the now quiet baby. The blond looked at his daughter in awe. Kili curled into his uncle and went back to sleep. “We should have stayed in Erebor, but I let Kili talk me into going to the forest. I’m sorry.” Thorin said watching his eldest nephew bond with his daughter.

Fili smiled dangerously at his uncle and said, “I should kill you for scaring me so badly.” 

Thorin smiled, only a small tinge of fear coursing through his veins. Their family had grown a little more. 

Thorin’s blood ran cold when he remembered he still had to face Dis. “Oh fuck” Thorin said as he saw his sister running towards them. He passed Kili off to Dwalin and ran back into the forest. He’d rather live like an animal than face his sister’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
